


Beach Day

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Waves, beach, unicorn floaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Alpha takes his adorable six month pregnant Omega to the beach for his love’s first time.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Mpreg





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

 

Dean couldn’t stop smiling. He sat on his beach towel on the hot sand, watching as his gorgeous mate waddled towards the water. Dean’s Omega Castiel was six months pregnant and looked completely adorable in his baby blue and white checkered bikini. Castiel was holding on to a ridiculously huge unicorn floaty as the waves started to hit his feet.

It was Castiel’s first time at the beach and he didn’t know how to swim. However, Dean had made sure Castiel’s wrist was tied to the cord of the floaty and the inflatable monstrosity had a cord attached to Dean’s ankle.

Dean lathered himself in sunscreen as he kept an adoring gaze on his beautiful lover. Castiel was waist high in the water, splashing around and giggling like a loon, loving the experience. The Omega couldn’t seem to climb on the unicorn so he settled for holding onto it as he let his round form float.

After five minutes, Dean couldn’t stay away anymore. He quickly made his way into the water and dove in. He broke the surface a hair away from his mate, making him yelp in surprise shock only to get splashed with water in retaliation.

The Alpha laughed and took his love into his arms and kissed him deeply. He cooed at the glowing Omega. So big and beautifully round with their pup, Dean couldn’t get enough.

He helped his mate up onto the unicorn floaty and took him around the water, gaining sweet kisses and adorable giggles from Castiel who was clearly loving every single second.

By the time the sun started to set, they had both started to get sleepy. Dean had managed to get up onto the floaty as well and after a few tries they had managed to get settled comfortably on it with Castiel cuddled up into his Alpha’s chest. They contently watched the sun setting over the water in breathtaking hues of oranges, pinks and purples.

“I love you,” Castiel nuzzled against Dean. The Alpha kissed his wet hair.

“Love you too sweetheart,” Dean replied as he rubbed his Omega’s arm gently.

A beach day had been a perfect idea.

 

**End**


End file.
